


Sacrifice

by shobogan



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the Doctor is a ruthless conqueror, he still loses his youngest companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

He has seen so many children die. 

_He can only watch, now, as the freighter descends, burning into nothing, leaving no trace of stubborn brilliance or youthful defiance._

Sometimes he can't stop it. Sometimes he lets it happen. Sometimes he orchestrates it. It is never right, and it is never fair. 

_It soon dawns on him that the doomed ship was destined to transform the Earth. There was no need to send him to stop it._

He does not allow himself to mourn. Remorse has no place in his mission, his quest for a better universe. Morality cannot be allowed to stand in his way. 

_"How could you?" An enraged whisper from quivering lips, and he turns away from her, turns toward the remaining threat._

The Doctor should feel only relentless determination, and just enough anger.

_His hands tremble as he grips the stolen weapon, firing again and again until there is nothing left but black smoke and charred steel._

It does not matter that he was his student, his companion, his responsibility. He is now simply another sacrifice for the greater cause.

_He drops the gun as the smoke clears, kneeling in silence to pocket a fallen star._


End file.
